


orphan rose

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Guns, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: Anyone else have thoughts and/or feelings about this ship? Anyone at all?





	orphan rose

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else have thoughts and/or feelings about this ship? Anyone at all?


End file.
